


Under The Inquisitor's Control

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alec ripping off clothes, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bar Gag, Bondage, Chains, Dom Alec, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Gag, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, M/M, Magnus in Heels, Panties, Praise, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Magnus, Vibrators, Whipping, kidnapper roleplay, pretend kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Alec moved closer, pressing his body to Magnus as his arms went around his captive’s waist. His hands went to roam across Magnus’ chest and up to clutch his jaw. “We’re going to have so much fun.” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear.





	Under The Inquisitor's Control

**Author's Note:**

> For a request to see Magnus tied up

Magnus tried to keep his breathing calm and his heart rate down in an attempt to keep his mind clear and thinking ahead, but he couldn’t stop his stomach from fluttering and it felt as if his heart would jump out of his chest. Magnus let out a muffled moan as the silicone bar gag restricted his speech. He tried to move his limbs but they wouldn’t move. His arms were raised above his head and leather cuffs wrapped around his wrist that were attached to chains that hung from the ceiling. His legs were spread apart and anchored to the floor by strong metal chains and leather cuffs. 

Magnus felt a shiver go up his spine as he felt a chill go through the dark basement. It didn’t help that he wasn’t dressed in much. He wore a tight, purple crop top and a short purple skirt that matched. His black thigh high fishnets did nothing to warm him. At least his purple glittery high heel pumps kept his feet off the cold concrete floor. Magnus tried to shift again but it was no use. He couldn’t even remember how he got here. One moment he was headed for the “Royal Colors” themed night at Pandemonium and the next, he was tied up in a dark basement. He was always so observant. How could he be so careless?

Magnus’ breath got caught in his throat as the door to the room opened. He watched the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway, his hands at his sides as a light glowed behind him. Magnus couldn’t see his eyes but he could tell the man was staring a hole into him, watching him like a lion stalking their prey. The man’s footsteps were heavy as he entered the room, thumping against the concrete. The door closed behind him and Magnus swallowed hard as the door clicked closed. A few seconds later, the lights in the room came up to reveal the man standing across the room. 

Alec couldn’t stop his smirk as he looked at Magnus, all tied up and only for him to play with. He slowly crossed the room, closing the space between him and his captive. Alec circled Magnus, admiring his body and sexy outfit that left little to the imagination. The skirt just barely covered his ass and the crop top showed off Magnus’ tone stomach. The fishnets and heels showed off his sexy legs. Alec stood behind Magnus and dipped a finger into the elastic of the fishnets on Magnus’ left leg. He pulled back as far as he could before letting go. Alec smirked as Magnus gasped once the elastic snapped back onto his thigh. Alec moved closer, pressing his body to Magnus as his arms went around his captive’s waist. His hands went to roam across Magnus’ chest and up to clutch his jaw. “We’re going to have so much fun.” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear.

Magnus felt another shiver go through his body as Alec’s words. His hands disappeared from his body and he heard Alec retreat to the other side of the room. He turned his head, trying to see what Alec was doing, but he could see anything. Whatever Alec was doing, he was doing it at the back of the room. Magnus turned to look straight ahead again as he nervously waited for Alec to return. It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps and Alec returned. There was more commotion behind him before Alec stood in front of him again. 

Magnus eyes widened as Alec stood in front of him, holding his seraph blade and wearing a shit eating grin. Alec stepped closer and held out his blade, trailing it up and down Magnus’ exposed belly. “Are you going to be good for me?” Alec questioned and Magnus gulped before nodded quickly. “Good...then I’ll be good for you too.” Alec spoke and then quickly moved his blade down Magnus’ body. Magnus let out a muffled yelp as Alec’s blade cut through his flimsy skirt like a hot knife through butter, revealing his semi-low rise hip hugger lace panties. 

Alec smirked as the panties did nothing to hide Magnus’ growing erection. “Look at you.” Alec cooed as he lifted the blade to tap at Magnus’ cock. “I haven’t even done anything yet…” He added before moving off to the side.

Alec disappeared from Magnus’ line of sight and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His body relaxed as he heard the blade clatter against something, maybe a table. It wasn’t long before he felt Alec pressed against his back, strong arms wrapped around his torso and his hands went underneath his crop top. 

“Ah, mh!” Magnus let out a muffled cry as Alec played with his nipples, rubbing them roughly before pinching them hard. Alec pulled at his nipples as he pinched and Magnus let out another string of moans. 

“You like that?” Alec questioned and Magnus nodded. Alec hummed and gave Magnus’ nipples another pull before letting go, earning a muffled protest from Magnus. Alec removed his hands from under the crop top and moved to grab the collar with both hands. Alec gripped the top tightly and then ripped the top open. Magnus let out a moan and felt his eyes roll because, fuck that was so hot. 

Alec ripped the top completely off of Magnus and then went back to teasing Magnus” nipples. He flicked and slapped them, earning more moans. Alec moved to bury his head in Magnus’ neck, kissing him there as he pulled at the hard nubs. After a few minutes, he pulled his hands away. Magnus let out a whimper and Alec shushed him. 

“I’m not done.” Alec promised before moving to stand in front of Magnus. “Let’s try these.” He showed Magnus the nipple clamps. Alec carefully placed the nipple clamps on Magnus before going to grab the leather flogger. He moved back to Magnus and started to bring the flogger down across Magnus’ tan skin. He started with his back side, whipping his pert ass and thigh thighs. He then moved to the front, flogging Magnus’ chest and nipples. Alec felt his cock twitch in his jeans. He was so hard and turned on by everything he was doing to Magnus.

“Fu-mh!” Magnus moaned around the bar gag. The flog whipped against the nipple clamps and sent burst of pleasure through his body. Alec lowered the flog and hit his cock. Magnus let out a loud moan as his legs shook. Fuck, this shouldn’t be turning him on but his cock was leaking so much precum. He felt how wet his panties were and he knew Alec could see it too.

“Look how hard you are.” Alec took the flog and whipped at Magnus’ hardness softly. “You must be leaking.” He added. “Do you want me to touch it?” 

Magnus nodded eagerly and tried to thrust his hips toward Alec but he couldn’t. Alec let out a low chuckle as how desperate Magnus was. He dropped the flog and stepped closer to Magnus. He played with the band on Magnus’ panties, teasing him before pulling them down enough for Magnus’ cock to pop out. Magnus hissed around the gag as Alec’s warm hand wrapped around his cock. Alec let out a hum as he held Magnus’ cock. He released it soon after to Magnus’ disappointment. 

Alec’s hands went up to tweak the nipple clamps again, earning a loud moan from Magnus, before pulling away. He walked over to the small table he set up earlier and grabbed a few things before making his way back over to Magnus. Alec used his free hand to smack Magnus’ ass cheek, leaving it bright red. 

Magnus felt a string of spit drip down his chin as he moaned around the gag. Alec swatted his ass a few times before pressing his chest against his back. “You better not cum.” Alec whispered in his ear before feeling two slick fingers at his entrance. 

“Al-Fr.” Magnus’ scream muffled as he felt Alec’s two fingers plunge inside of him without any coaxing. He just forced them past the tight ring of muscle. He felt Alec’s hand slipping around his neck and his lips at his ear. 

“You like it don’t? Don’t you?” Alex questioned and Magnus nodded. “My little slut.” He added and Magnus let out a moan as Alec’s fingers slightly squeezed at his neck. Magnus felt his cock twitch as Alec choked him and pressed his fingers into his prostate, but it soon stopped. Alec pulled his hand away from his neck and felt the fingers slip from him. Magnus was about to whine when he heard a belt buckle come undone. He heard Alec shuffle behind him and Magnus closed his eyes to keep himself calm. The anticipation was killing him and he couldn’t take any more of this teasing.

“Mhm.” Magnus moaned when he felt Alec press against his back again, feeling his cock hang heavily between his ass cheeks. 

“You want it?” Alec asked as he moved his hips, sliding his cock up and down Magnus’ crack. Magnus let out another moan and Alec smirked. “Yeah, you want it. My pretty slut.” He said and then grabbed his cock to position himself at Magnus’ hole. He gave it a teasing nudge before pushing inside of Magnus. “Shit…” Alec swore under his breath as Magnus’ walls wrapped tightly around his cock.

“Ah!” Magnus moaned as Alec pushed inside of him. Alec didn’t take the time to allow Magnus to adjust. He snapped his hips and started to roughly fuck Magnus. The chains clinked against the floor and the wall, the sound of skin slapping together rang out as Alec used his body. 

“I got something else for you.” Alec huffed against Magnus’ ear. Magnus felt Alec reached around with one hand and press something cool to his cock. Magnus let out a happy moan at the cool feeling, but he should have known their was more to it. 

“Ah! Fugh!” Magnus’ body jumped as much as it could once he felt the vibrations on his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pleasure moved through his body. Alec’s cock stimulated his prostate while the small vibrator stimulated his cock. He could feel his mind clouding over as he concentrated on the pleasure and Alec’s dirty take. It was an unusual feeling, like an out of body experience, like he was floating in a world where only he and Alec existed. This rarely happened to him but Magnus had slipped into subspace.

Alec let out a growl as he reached up to tip Magnus’ head back. The other had become worried when Magnus started to make less noise. Once Alec looked at Magnus’ eyes, he knew the man was in subspace. He felt a surge of pride and pleasure at being able to push Magnus into subspace. He started to thrust hard as he had a new found energy. He whispered how amazing Magnus was into his ear as he moved his hips.

Magnus let out quiet moans as Alec fucked him. Sometime later, he felt the vibrations stop and both of Alec’s hands on his hips to get better leverage. He heard Alec speaking to him, praising him, until he was telling Magnus to cum. Magnus swore he could feel the endorphins, epinephrine, and all of the other happy chemicals flow through his body as he orgasmed. His cum splattered on the floor as his body shook, eyes still closed as Alec kept thrusting. Alec’s thrust became erratic and suddenly stopped. Magnus let a small smile form on his face a few moments later when he felt Alec’s cum dip from his hole. 

Alec took a moment to collect himself before pulling up his pants. He moved back to Magnus and undid the restraints on his ankles before taking off the gag and tossing it to the ground. He would clean up later. Alec then reached up to undo the restraints on Magnus’ wrist. Before Magnus could stumble, Alec swooped his husband up into his arms bridal style. He hugged Magnus to his chest as he started to move from their playroom. Alec pressed a kissed to Magnus’ forehead and whispered praises to him as he moved through their home.

Magnus let out a quiet moan as he rubbed his cheek against Alec’s chest, his hand clutching Alec’s shirt as he was carried through their loft. “Good?” Magnus struggled to speak when he was in subspace. 

“So good for me.” Alec repeated as he made his way into their master bath. Alec placed Magnus on the countertop next to the sink so he could get the bath together. Magnus whined and clutched his shirt like a fussy toddler. “I’ll be right here. I’ll still be close.” Alec explained and managed to get Magnus to release his shirt before going over to the bath and started to run the water. Alec added one of those bath bombs that Magnus adored and some other soaps before going back over to Magnus. He undress them both and carried Magnus over to the bath, stepping into the tub and settling in with Magnus on his lap. 

Alec helped clean Magnus as well as himself as they soaked in the warm water. He felt Magnus stir, resettling himself, before rubbing his hands up and down Alec’s thighs. “Alec.”

“Yes, Magnus.”

“Wanna kiss.” Magnus demanded and Alec chuckled before leaning forward. Magnus turned his head so Alec could kiss him. The kiss was soft as the couple moved their lips slowly against one another. The two soon pulled apart when they needed to breath. Magnus kept a goofy smile on his face and Alec chuckled at his expression. 

“I love you.” Magnus confessed before snuggling back onto Alec’s chest. Alec smiled and wrapped his arms tight around Magnus’ waist, holding him tight as he settled back against the tub. He thought about the entire night and how trusting Magnus had been, letting Alec have complete control over the situation and complete control over his body. Even if Magnus hadn't said it, Alec knew from just his actions tonight that Magnus loved him and that he felt the same.

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
